The present invention relates generally to elevated floors. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved flooring system including a substructure for supporting floor panels over a subfloor.
Elevated floor assemblies are known. Such assemblies generally have a substructure which supports floor panels over a subfloor, such as the floor of a building. This provides a useable space between the subfloor and the floor panels.
Elevated floors are often used in areas housing computers or other electronic equipment. An elevated floor is desirable in such an area so that associated cables and wiring can conveniently be disposed in the space under the floor panels. Also, pipes, HVAC ducts, etc. can be placed in that space as well. By configuring the floor panels to be removable, the space can be easily accessed for repair or installation of new items.
The subfloor of a building is usually substantially horizontal, but rarely imperfectly planar. In other words, a floor might have a slight grade, or a slight rolling contour. Even though such imperfections might be imperceptible from eyesight, it is desirable to provide adjustable footing on an elevated flooring system to provide adequate, even support contact between the substructure and the subfloor. It is known to provide an adjustable footing structure so that the raised flooring panels are held horizontally, and so that the substructure properly contacts the subfloor.
Prior art patents relating to elevated flooring assemblies include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,162, 4,561,232, 4,558,554, 3,811,237 and 3,789,557. Many such traditional systems require complicated structures and can have a high number of parts. Furthermore, systems designed for high stability and strength and for providing a useable space under floor panels generally implement some sort of intermediate structure between leveling screws and the main structural components. Simpler systems can be flimsy.
Accordingly, a need exists for a flooring substructure that is stable, strong, simple in design, and has relatively few parts.
In an environment where a flooring substructure is used, there are often heavy pieces of equipment which can be accidentally overturned, such as computers or cabinets. Therefore, a need exists for a flooring substructure which includes a means for securing such heavy equipment to the flooring substructure.